Forever Yours
by Brooklyn'sGurl
Summary: BrooklynXTala: Brooklyn is in a depression since his girlfriend died. His parents send him off to boarding school. It is there that he meets the one...
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Yours**

"Julia...how I miss you so..."

Brooklyn looked down at the picture of him and Julia. The two smiling faces stared back at him. Brooklyn closed his eyes, remembering what happened.

_Brooklyn and Julia were driving down main street listening to 3 day's grace. They had just gone to a concert, and were driving back to Brooklyn's house. Brooklyn had had one drink and wasn't taking any chances at driving. They went into an intersection. Brooklyn looked over at Julia._

"_Julia, look out!" He yelled_

_Coming in the opposite direction, was a drunken driver running a red light, heading straight for them. Julia looked at Brooklyn, terrified. Then it all went blank._

Brooklyn snapped back to reality with a gasp.

"Damn flashbacks!" he whispered

Brooklyn looked out his bedroom window. It was pouring rain, no birds flew in the sky, no children played in the parks, everything was wet and dreary. Brooklyn sighed.

"I hate it here. If you were here...Gah! I promised myself I wouldn't do this!"

Brooklyn groaned and flopped down on his bed.

"_Don't criticize yourself. It's normal to morn over a loved one."_

"**Yeah if your a weak sap!"**

"Will you two kindly shut up!" Brooklyn yelled

Brooklyn's darker and lighter side quieted down.

"Brooklyn? Who are you talking to?" His mother called

"Uh...no one mom!" He called

"Then come down stairs. Your father and I have something to tell you."

Brooklyn sighed, and dragged himself down stairs. He came into the kitchen and sat down in front of his parents.

"What is it?" He asked

"Well, your father and I have decided to move to Moscow. It will get us away from all this rain." His mom replied

Brooklyn just stared at them. His expression didn't change, he didn't move, he didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at his parents. He got up and left the kitchen.

"I'm worried about him, Harold. Ever since the accident, he hasn't been his cheerful self. Do you think we did the right thing moving him?" Brooklyn's mother asked

"Yes, Elise. He needs to get away from here, and try to forget about that circus bimbo." Harold said

Brooklyn listened to his father's harsh words echo up to his room. His gritted his teeth, trying desperately to stop himself from saying a snappy comment that might get him into trouble. He grabbed a picture of him and his dad when he was a little kid. He tearfully started to tare it up into as many pieces as he could, cursing his dad the whole time.

"_What's wrong?" _his lighter side asked

"**Didn't you hear? His dad just called Julia a bimbo!"** his darker side replied

"Just this once, could you both stay out of this?" Brooklyn asked

His light side obediently shut up, but his dark side had other plans.

"**You're just gonna let your dad say that about your girl friend?"**

"What does it matter? She's not here to care what he says. No go away."

"**I can't believe you!"**

Brooklyn's dark side obeyed, fuming to himself. Brooklyn sighed and looked back out the window.

"Course I won't be saying that when you two are my only friends, again."

Brooklyn looked over at the clock. 10:30. His dad was gonna be on his back about staying up to late soon. Brooklyn sighed, grabbed his PJ's, and went into the washroom. He came out in black silk PJ's.

"Why me."

"What school am I going to?" Brooklyn asked

"Panther Pride Jr. High school. It looked like a wonderful place." Elise replied

"Oh, okay."

Brooklyn looked out the car window at the snowy streets of Moscow. He started looking for his school. His parents pulled up to a large stone building.

"It's a **Boarding School?**" He yelled

"Brooklyn keep your voice down. Your inside a vehicle, not at a football game." Harold replied

Brooklyn glared daggers at his dad while stepping out of the car. His father handed him his suit case. His mother came and gave him a slip of paper.

"It's the number of our new house. Call if you feel lonely or just need to talk." She said

Brooklyn kissed his mom on the cheek, and said good-bye. He watched as the car drove away. As soon as it turned the corner, he flashed the middle finger up at them.

"Jackass's, sending me off to a boarding school." Brooklyn thought to himself

"_Don't talk about your parents like that!" _

"**He can say whatever he damn well wants to!"**

"Shut up!"

All the boys outside just stood and stared at Brooklyn, some giggled under their hand. Brooklyn blushed crimson and tried as casually as he could to walk inside the school. He slowly made his way to the principle's office on the top floor, going up at least ten flights of stairs.

"Stupid huff school. Hasn't it puff ever heard of a wheez damn elevator?" Brooklyn mumbled

Brooklyn passed some older teens talking. One with blue hair tied back in a pony tail pushed Brooklyn down to the floor. Brooklyn glared up at him. He just adjusted his ball cap and went back to talking with his friends. Brooklyn growled and continued his way up the stairs, finally making it to the top with his suit case. He looked around and noticed everything was labeled in Russian.

"Great. This is all I need. I can't read Russian!" Brooklyn thought

"_Ask someone for help."_

Brooklyn sighed and looked around. He went up to a teen with black spiky hair and a long pony tail that trailed along his back.

"Excuse me? Can you show me where the Principle's office is?" He asked

"Oh sure. It's that one right there." The boy pointed to a large oak door with gold paneling

"Great. Thanks!"

Brooklyn went over and knocked on the door. A blonde secretary in a white dress answered it.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She asked

"Hi. I'm Brooklyn Kingston. I'm a new student here."

"Oh! Mr. Kingston! Glad you finally arrived. Mr. Dickinson has been very anxious to meet you."

The secretary led Brooklyn into a different room. There sat a pudgy old man in a black suit. He had snow white hair and a cheerful smile on his face. Brooklyn looked past the smile and found a stern old man who wasn't persuade very easily.

"Oh great." Brooklyn thought to himself

"Ah, Mr. Kingston. I was wondering when you'd arrive. I have prepared a room and a seat for you at every class. Your room number is 77. Now, off you go." He explained

Brooklyn nodded, took a map from the side table, and set off to find his room, which was on the bottom floor.

"Screw walking. I'm grinding down!"

Brooklyn jumped up and the railing and started sliding down. All the boys stared at him as he made his way down. He got to the bottom and skidded to a stop, jumped off, and continued to find his way to his room. He finally found it in one of the long hallways. He turned the door knob and walked in. A boy with red hair that stuck up in the shape of the devil's horns was changing and still had no shirt on. Brooklyn blushed a bit as the teen's violet eyes met his jade green ones.

"Hi, I'm Tala." He greeted

"I'm Brooklyn. Nice to meet you." Brooklyn said, the redness fading from his cheeks

"Heh, looks like I'll have to move some of my stuff to make room for you."

The red head looked at the second bed that was covered with CD's, comics, pictures, and lots of junk. Brooklyn grinned at Tala. He was messier than he was. Tala started to clean off the second bed and Brooklyn went and put his toiletry items in the bathroom. When he came out Tala had dumped all his stuff on the floor and was making the bed. Brooklyn went and laid down on his newly made bed.

"They couldn't afford comfy beds?" Brooklyn asked while rolling

"You get used to it. So where do you come from?" Tala asked lying down on his bed

"Vancouver, Canada."

"Oh."

"**This kid's pretty cool. Just look at that hair style!"**

"Can it!" Brooklyn whispered

"You say something?" Tala asked

"No."

Brooklyn rolled over as Tala went and shut off the light. He went and laid down onhis bad again.

"Sweet dreams, Brooklyn." Tala said

"Night Tala." He replied

A/N: Well, That's Chapter one. Longest chapter I've every writen. Was it good, bad, terrible, fantastic, or needs improvement? R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Classes**

Tala woke up as his alarm clock blared in his ear. He groaned and rolled over. It couldn't be morning all ready? Tala cracked open an eye and stared over at Brooklyn. The light bathed him in light as he slept peacefully. Tala really didn't want to disturb that peaceful sleeper, but he had to. Tala crept over quietly to Brooklyn's bedside and whispered.

"Brooklyn? Get up. It's morning."

Brooklyn groaned and pulled the blanket closer to him. Tala sighed and started shaking Brooklyn by the shoulders. Brooklyn wrapped his arms around Tala's neck and pulled him close as if he were a teddy bear. Tala's cheeks turned a crimson red as he tried to pull away. Brooklyn groaned and held tighter. Tala's face was pulled closer to Brooklyn's. Tala was like a human tomato now. He gave a mighty pull and broke Brooklyn's hold on him. Brooklyn was pulled off his bed and on to Tala's lap. Brooklyn groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at a red faced Tala, who was staring back down at him.

"Tala, what am I doing on your lap?" Brooklyn asked as his cheeks turned pink

Tala didn't say a word. He just kept staring.

'He's...cute!' Tala thought to himself

"Tala? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh nothing." Tala replied with a smile

He pushed Brooklyn off of him and stood up. He grabbed his clothes and started to change. Brooklyn watched for a minute, then buried his face in his arms.

"**Brooklyn he's just a guy." **his dark side said

"_He's right. It's not like Tala's a girl anyway." His lighter side replied_

"Go away!" Brooklyn whispered

"You say something?" Tala asked

"No."

Tala finished changing and walked into the washroom. The toilet was spewing out water.

"Great. Flooded washroom. What else?" Tala asked to no one in particular

Tala turned around and saw Brooklyn still in his PJ's.

"What? Just because the bathroom is inaccessible, you're gonna walk around in your PJ's all day?"

"**He's got you there, Brooklyn."**

"_You can't walk around in your PJ's."_

Tala gave an evil smirk when Brooklyn's face paled. They stood there for a long minute.

"What? I'm not changing with you looking!" Brooklyn said

Tala's smile widened as he turned and faced the wall. There was a mirror hanging on the wall, and Tala peered into it at his fellow room mate.

Brooklyn was a six pack, much like himself. He was Muscular and skinny. Tala frowned. Brooklyn had scratches and scars criss crossing his arms. He shrugged it off as nothing and let his eyes wander.

Brooklyn slipped on his jacket.

"_umm, what classes do we have?"_

"**I dunno."**

"Can it!"

Brooklyn turned around.

"I just realized I don't know what classes I'm in!" Brooklyn announced

Tala turned around and thought for a moment.

"Well, I guess you could come to my classes." Tala offered

Brooklyn shrugged and walked out into the hall, Tala close behind. He led Brooklyn down the stairs to the basement. That's where their first class would be. Math.

It was the end of the school day and everyone was in their dorms doing homework.

"Tala, do you have a calculator I could borrow?" Brooklyn asked

Tala tossed it over to him, not looking up from his science homework. Brooklyn caught it in one hand and continued on with his work. Tala looked over at Brooklyn. He had a frown on his face, like he was struggling with his homework. Tala sighed and got up. He bent over Brooklyn to see what he was doing.

"Oh, I see where you went wrong." Tala said then explained the question

"So that's how you do it!" Brooklyn exclaimed

Tala shook his head and smiled. Brooklyn could act as mature as an adult at times, and at others he was as young and innocent as a child. Tala went back and sat down on his bed. He looked down at his assignment.

"I hate science." Tala stated

"It's not that hard."

Brooklyn came over and showed Tala how to understand science.

"It's that simple, and I never got it?"

Brooklyn chuckled and went over to his bed. He laid down on it, and his bed collapsed on him. Tala jerked his head up and looked at the mess. All he could see was Brooklyn's hand sticking out of the clutter. He picked his way over to him and grasped his hand. He pulled as hard as he could, and Brooklyn finally came out.

"Thank you." Brooklyn said

He clambered over the mess and flopped down on Tala's bed.

"_You did that on propose!" _Brooklyn's light side yelled

"**I didn't do anything!" **Brooklyn's darker half replied

"Shut up!"

Tala stared at Brooklyn. That was the third outburst he had today. It was almost as if he was actually talking to someone.

Brooklyn's cheeks turned pink. He looked over at Tala. The look he gave him was so clue less.

'He's cute when he's confused.'

Brooklyn paled. Had he just called Tala cute? Oh shit.

"_You think he's cute?"_

**Whoa man, you're bisexual?"**

"_Wait, doesn't that make us bisexual?"_

"Can it!"

"Who are you talking to?" Tala asked

"No one." Brooklyn replied

Tala came and sat beside Brooklyn. He put his arm around his shoulders.

"You know if something's bugging you, you can tell me."

Brooklyn's face went from pale white to bright red in a second. He pushed Tala's arm off of him and quickly walked out the door. He walked down the halls until he reached the longest flight of stairs that led to the roof. He climbed up and sat down on the edge.

"Ugh...I like a guy! This is soooooo messed up!"

Brooklyn hugged his knees to his chest as he thought about this new feeling he had. He flinched as a hand came down on his shoulder. He looked up, and saw the school bully Hiro.

"_Oh no."_

"**What does he want?"**

"What do you want Hiro?" Brooklyn asked, venom heavy in his voice

"Answers."

Hiro sat down beside Brooklyn and glared at him.

"How come no matter how much I burn you, tease you, and hurt you, you never get mad and tell on me?" Hiro asked

"Cause I'm not a squealer."

"But I want you to turn me in! I want to be expelled!"

"Maybe that's why I don't tell on you." Brooklyn replied

Hiro glared daggers at him, but then a sick, twisted smile wove its way on to his face.

"Well I know one way that you'll have to tell someone."

"Oh? And what's that?" Brooklyn asked sarcastically

Hiro grabbed Brooklyn by the shoulders and pinned him down on the roof. Brooklyn stared up in fear at Hiro.

"What the hell are you doing!" He yelled

Hiro's smile widened. He gave a dark chuckle, then crushed his lips against Brooklyn's. He ran his tongue over Brooklyn's lips, demanding entrance. Brooklyn yelped in pain as Hiro yanked on his hair when he was declined. Hiro slipped his tongue into Brooklyn's mouth when it was open. He rubbed his tongue along his and moved into the back of his throat. Brooklyn whimpered as Hiro bit down on his tongue. He pushed Hiro off of him And screamed.

"Someone help!"

Hiro's hand connected to Brooklyn's cheek. Brooklyn looked up with tear filled eyes. He felt like a child again, huddled up in a corner away from his fears.

"Another outburst like that and I might do more than just slap you." Hiro threatened

Brooklyn's tears poured over his cheeks. Hiro bent over and licked them up with his tongue. Brooklyn stiffened. Hiro chuckled.

"Awww, is the poor baby gonna cry?"

Hiro pinned Brooklyn back down on the roof and started sucking on his neck. Brooklyn gasped as he felt Hiro's hand do circles around his crotch.

"**What are you doing!" **Brooklyn's darker side yelled

"_Get away from him!" _His lighter side cried

Brooklyn grunted and broke away from Hiro. He ran as fast as he could, Hiro in hot pursuit. He dashed past a bunch of students. He didn't know where he was going, he just wanted to get away from Hiro. He opened his eyes and saw his room coming up. He ducked inside and locked the door. He turned around and saw Tala, worry plastered all over his face.

"Brooklyn? What's the matter?"

Brooklyn walked over to Tala. They stood there for a long silent minute. Brooklyn threw himself into Tala's arms and broke down crying. Tala stroked Brooklyn's head gently.

"Shhhhhhh...it's okay now you'll be alright." Tala soothed

They sat their all night, Brooklyn in Tala's arms, until sunlight fell in the open window.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: Payback!

Tala's eyes slid open as the sunlight shone in through the open window. Brooklyn had his arms wrapped around his waist and had burried his face in Tala's shirt. Tala smiled down at him, and wrapped his arms around him tighter. Brooklyn stirred a little and opened his sea foam eyes. He blinked a few times to see through the sun shinning on his face, then looked up at Tala.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Tala asked

"_He's got to be joking."_

"**Who could sleep well with nightmares like that?"**

"No..." Brooklyn replied getting up off of his lap

Tala frowned, "Why not?"

"Nightmares."

"Oh...about what?"

"A car wreck I was in."

"Oh."

Brooklyn wandered over to the mess that was originally his bed. He rumaged around and pulled out his suit case. He zipped it open and pulled out some clean clothes. The little pieces of his picture of his father fell out. Tala picked up the one with his face on it.

"Who's this?" He asked

"My jackass of a dad." Brooklyn spat bitterly

"What did he do to make you hate him?"

"He didn't approve of my old girlfriend and insulted her right in front of mine and her face, he shipped me off to this bording school, he's the one who pushed me to do something I can never erase!"

"**You're being nice with these acusations!"**

"_He's done much worse than that."_

"Shut up!"

Brooklyn was trembling with anger, and he was desperatly trying to hold in his sobs. Tala came over beside Brooklyn and laid a hand on his shoulder. Brooklyn leaned against his touch.

"What did he make you do?" Tala asked with great concern

"He pushed me to be perfect, and second was not a factor for him. No, I had to do everything perfect for him! He beat me and torchered my mind when I didn't succeed in coming in first. It got so bad that I started hurting myself to release my emotional pain. I was ten. Ten! Your not supposed to be like that when your ten!"

Brooklyn broke down after that and the tears began to flow uncontollably, and he shuddered in times with his sobbing. Tala didn't want to see him cry like that. You'd have to be utterly evil to make this angel cry like that! He pulled Brooklyn into a hug and held him there for a long time, untill someone knocked on their door.

"Why aren't you boys in class?" Mr. Dickinson's voice boomed from the door way, but he stopped yelling when he saw the newest student crying, "What's wrong?"

"He's really upset about something he told me. I couldn't just leave him crying like that." Tala replied

Mr. Dickinson walked over beside the two boys.

"What's wrong Brooklyn?"

"I don't want to remember anymore! It's just too much to take!" Brooklyn was practically screaming

"Shhhhhhhhh...it's okay." Tala soothed, "You don't have to tell us about anything anymore."

Mr. Dickinson nodded in agreement. Brooklyn looked up at them with eyes that were filled with years of hurt. He stopped himself from sobbing and took a shaky breath.

"There, now why don't you go clean up in the washroom?" Mr. Dickinson suggested

"He can't. It's flooded." Tala replied

"Oh? I'll have a custodien come and fix it."

"Thanx."

Mr. D. left the two boys to find a janitor. Tala looked down at Brooklyn.

"I'm sorry I made you tell me that. I didn't know how bad your life was." Tala appologized

Brooklyn shook his head, "No. I'm glad you did. I needed to tell someone that."

"Well, I don't need you to tell me anymore. I think I know enough."

"Thank you. Maybe I'll tell you the rest later."

Tala smiled. He leaned over and kissed Brooklyn gently on the cheek. Brooklyn stiffened a bit, but soon relaxed.

"**Whoa. Getting hot in here!"**

"_Eeeep!"_

Brooklyn smiled and hugged Tala again. Tala hugged him back and began to run his fingers through his hair. Brooklyn sighed at the touch. He hadn't felt this loved since Julia died. The two boys pulled apart quickly as the door flung open, and the janitor, Boris, came rushing in. Both their cheeks went a little red. Boris ran into the bathroom, and began attacking the toilet. Brooklyn and Tala watched in amusement.

"**Is that how your suposed to clean a toilet?"**

"_I don't think so...but I could be wrong."_

"Shut it!" Brooklyn barked

Tala stared at him with a confused expression.

"Okay. I know you're talking to someone. Who is it?" He asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Brooklyn replied

"Try me."

"Nah, it's too hard to explain. I'll tell you later."

Tala gave him a dissapointed look but said nothing more about it. They began to watch the custodian again. Mr. Dickinson came running. From the way he looked you would have thought he ran halfway around the school, but he couldn't have run more than from down the hall.

"He get's tired easily, huh?" Brooklyn inquired

"Yeah, he eats more than Tyson." Tala mused

"Who?"

"Tyson is Hiro's younger brother. He's a lot nicer though."

Brooklyn shuddered. He still felt his cheek swelling from where Hiro had hit him. He gingerly ran his fingers across it. Tala saw the bruise.

"Where did you get that?" He asked

"Hiro." Brooklyn replied

"You're already on his bad side? How?"

"I don't know if I'm on his bad side or not. He only hit me once."

"Akward."

"Well, this is going to take a while. You boys should go off to your remaining classes." Mr. D. inquired

The two boys nodded and grabbed their stuff. Their few remianing classes were gym and L.A.

'Wounderful.' Brooklyn thought

"_What? You don't think L.A. is fun? I love L.A."_

"**And gym is one of the best subjects ever!"**

"Shut up!"

"You feeling okay?" Tala asked

"I'm fine." Brooklyn replied

The two of them walked into the large gym, and were greeted by a very angry gym teacher.

"Hey! Where have you two little dudes been?" He practicly yelled

"Up in our room. Mr. Dickinson was talking with us. Is that a crime?" Tala asked sarcasticly

"Alright! That's it! I'm tired of your attitude! Go run the track until the period is over, and I better not see you walking any of it! You got that little dudes?"

Tala shrugged his shoulders and they both went outside in the freezing Moscow winter.

"Jesus Christ! He's trying to kill us by sending us out here!" Brooklyn complained

Tala just laughed and began to run. The period ended quickly and the two raced to L.A. Nothing new was being teached. Judy Tate never really paid attention to her job much anyway. She liked staring at the students she was supposed to teach.

Finaly the day ended and all the students retreated to their room to do their homework. Brooklyn was sprawled across the floor doing his L.A. homework, while Tala was treating a blister on his ankle. The bathroom was cleaned, and Brooklyn's bed had been hauled away. They had yet to give him a new one though.

"God I hate gym!" Tala whined

Brooklyn chuckled.

"Well wear socks next time and you won't get blisters." He stated

"Well aren't you just mister know it all!"

Brooklyn burst out laughing at Tala's srcastic comment. He just found it funny that his friend was complaining so much. Tala smiled and sprawled out across his bed.

"When you're done your homework turn out the light." He stated

A few minutes later the light went out. Tala was about to get to sleep when he heard Brooklyn whisper.

"Move over."

Tala groaned and rolled to the edge of the bed. Brooklyn jumped on the bed and almost instantly he was out like a light. Tala rolled over and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Brooklyn."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Captured

Brooklyn woke up to the sound of the falling rain hitting the closed window. He groaned and looked at the clock beside the bed. 6:30. Too early for him. He fell back on the bed, and tried to get back to sleep. That was discarded as Tala rolled over and elbowed him in the face.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Tala asked shocked out of his sleep

"I'll live. God, you had to hit the nose!" Brooklyn replied

Tala just chuckled and hopped out of the bed. He looked at the calender.

"Yes! It's saterday!"

"And we're up at 6:30."

"It's what time?" Tala exlaimed

"6:30." Brooklyn replied

"Wow. I've never woken up that early."

"Neither have I."

Tala smiled, "Lazy oaf."

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it. Can't you take a joke?"

"When you've been teased and ridiculed all your life it's kinda hard to tell who's joking."

"You were teased all your life? By who?" Tala asked

"Everyone." Brooklyn replied

Tala frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile. He ruffled up Brooklyn's hair playfully.

"I'll try not to tease you much, okay?"

"Okay."

He smiled his million dollar smile.

"Hey? You want to have some fun?" Tala asked

"Sure" Brooklyn replied

Tala turned on his stero and popped in a CD. He pluged in a microphone and began to yell as load as he could into it.

"Kareoki time at room 77! Anyone who want's to try is welcomed!"

Many shut up's and cheers could be heard from all around the school. Soon almost all the boys were piled into the room. First one up was the raven haired kid Brooklyn had met on his first day of school. His name, he learned later, was Ray. He was singing to the song 'The Ex' by Billy Talent. All the boys in the room were up dancing. Brooklyn was having the most fun he had had in a long time.

**"Well, Tala sure knows how to get a party started!"**

_"That's for sure!"_

"Ray's pretty good at singing too."

_"Hey! That's the first time you haven't told us to shut up!"_

**"It's a miricle!"**

Brooklyn just rolled his eyes and continued to dance. He wasn't gonna let those two jerks ruin his fun. Ray's song ended, and he handed the mike back to Tala.

"Alright! Who's next?" He called

All the boys tried grabbing the mike away from Tala, but he chose to give it to a guy called Brien. He sang to the song called 'American Roullett'. (Don't remember who sings it. XD. I'm pathetic.)

Suddenly all the music stopped. Mr.Dickonson had just come in.

"What is the meaning of this?" He screeched "You know you're not suppose to be partying... at least you could have invited me!"

The music started up again. It seems Mr. Dickonson had a wild side to him. Brien finished up and the mike was again passed to Tala.

"Okay, would anyone **better **like to try?" Tala joked

All the boys again tried to grab the mike, but they all stopped and parted as Hiro began to push his way through. Tala's face lost its smile as he handed the mike to him and quickly stepped down from the stage. He pushed his way over to Brooklyn.

"I think we should get out of here. Things can get a little hectic when Hiro shows up."

**"Tell us something we don't know."**

_"Shhhh..."_

Brooklyn just nodded and followed Tala out of the room. Neither of them noticed Hiro's goons in the hallway, until they had grabbed them and were holding them down.

"Argh! Let us go!" Tala hissed

Both of the two boys faught against their hold until Tala got whacked on the back and fell limp.

"If you don't stop squirming we'll do the same to you!" threatened the bald one

Brooklyn glared up at all of them venomously, but stopped trying to break free.

"You know, he's kinda cute when he's angry." Mused the blonde

The green haired boy held Brooklyn's chin and forced him to look up at him. Brooklyn's glare harddened when he smiled.

"I have to agree with you on that, Mystel."

"I know we're suppose to save him for Hiro, but could we have some fun with him too, Garland?"

"Alright Crusher, if you're not afraid of Hiro killing you, go ahead." Said Garland

Crusher flipped Brooklyn on to his back and began to kiss down his neck. Brooklyn gasped and began to try and push him off.

**"Great! Another guy who likes us!"**

_"When will this nightmare end?"_

Suddenly Crusher was pulled off of him and thrown over the railing.Hiro had come back and was not too pleased about what had happened.

"I thought I told you to keep your hands off!" He yelled down at Crusher

"but...but I...I can explain!" Crusher begged

"I don't want to hear any of your lies! Now get, before I come down there and beat you to a pulp!"

Crusher took off running to his room. Hiro then turned and began to take his anger out on the others.

"And why didn't any of you stop him?" His question was more or less directed at Garland

"We knew you would handle it better than us." Mystel lied

"Right... just bring him to the room. Leave his friend in one of the closets."

It was easy to tell Hiro didn't believe him, but he let it slip. Brooklyn started to struggle again as he was dragged around a corner, out of view from anyone who could help him.


End file.
